1. Field
The present invention relates generally to software applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to mobile software applications related to a waterpark or an amusement park and their attractions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amusement parks and waterparks provide patrons with a wide range of possible entertainment activities or attractions, typically spread across a large plot of real estate due to the size and footprint required for the construction of the various rides or venues. Many families or visitors are required to expend time and effort prior to arriving at the park in identifying the types of rides, restaurants, or other attractions they wish to visit, particularly at larger parks where it is not possible to attend every attraction that is available within one day's time. In many cases, patrons must select the rides they most wish to attend during their visit, since even identification of all the attractions of interest may not suitably limit the attractions that time at the park permits. This can be an even greater issue during peak periods such as holidays and other common vacation timeframes since the population of visitors at the park rises substantially.
As smart phones, tablets, and other portable electronic devices become more common among adults and children, software applications for execution upon such devices (i.e., mobile applications) have become an increasingly popular pastime for users. Mobile applications have been developed as both games, productivity tools, and for a variety of educational capacities. Certain software applications have also been developed by companies to help inform or advertise to consumers about the products or services that are offered or available for consumption. For amusement parks, mobile applications have been developed that provide users with a listing of the attractions available, photographs of the attractions, and have included brief descriptions of these attractions for helping a user get acquainted with features of the park. Unfortunately, while these mobile applications provide users with some minimal educational value, such as overhead map views of the park, they generally do not provide any added convenience, help, or entertainment to a user when they are already present at the park. Indeed, once visiting the park, these mobile applications do not serve much, if any, additional purpose to the user.
Thus, a mobile application for amusement parks or waterparks that allows increased convenience to a user in selecting among rides, vendors, restaurants, attractions, or the like, particularly when already within the park, would be desirable. The mobile application would ideally be capable of identifying rides or other attractions of particular interest to a user, direct or navigate the user accordingly, and provide additional information to the user about the park that is more accurately keyed to the particular user while in the park. The mobile application would also ideally be capable of improving the user experience of a visitor in the park with time-saving or other entertainment features that allow the user to better allocate their time when within the park borders. Moreover, the mobile application would ideally be capable of tracking various user statistics, either for display to the user or for transmittal to a system of the amusement park or waterpark.